Moirails with Benefits
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: JohnDave, as far as I can tell. I wrote it awhile ago, so uhhhhh it may or may not me NSFW. Putting it under anyways.


SORRY ABOUT THE HIATUS.  
>I have a lot of things on my plate, but I'm trying! I found this which I'm 99.99% sure I wrote, and I think it's based on this:<br>watch?v=9juluKRyvv4  
>Also it might be NSFW, so be forewarned.<br>About my crappy NSFW.

Dave had his hands stuffed in his pockets, gaze directed towards the floor. He could hear John

stuttering, but he just sighed.

"...Dave?"

Dave looked up quickly.

"Y-you said my name..."

John looked a little surprised, but he shrugged it off and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did."

Dave took a quick step forward, leaving less than three inches between them.

"John..."

"Yeah, Dave?"

"D-do you feel the same way?"

John hesitated only a moment before breaking into a soft smile.

"Of course."

John was the one to start it, moving to wrap his arms around Dave in a loose hug. Dave returned the

hug, pulling John right next to him. He just needed a hug right now. He ran a hand through John's dark

hair, sighing again.

"Dave?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

Dave chuckled, sitting down and pulling the lightweight onto his lap, hugging him close.

"Heheh. C'mere, Egderp."

John pulled himself up into a more comfortable position, sitting sideways on Dave's lap with his arms

around his neck. Dave's arms were still around him, supporting the rest of his weight. Dave tucked

John's head under his chin, burying his face in his messy hair. John let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"No... I was just overanalyzing this whole thing."

Dave released John's head so he could give him a look.

"Overanalyzing? What do you mean?"

"I-I was just wondering if this means we're matesprites or something."

"Look, I'm not into all this troll shit. And even if I was, I've liked you since before this damned game

started. I think that means this has nothing to do with matesprite and kismesis and what the fuck ever."

John chuckled, setting Dave off as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, actually, kismesis is a relationship held by –"

Dave cut John off by closing the space between them, pressing his lips to John's. John seemed actually

surprised, but he kissed back after a moment. Dave was the first to break off, pulling back to remove his

shades for John. He pulled them off swiftly and without hesitation, revealing his crimson irises. Breaking

into a grin, he turned a bit to set them aside. John took advantage of this, shifting to sit with one leg

on either side of him. Before Dave could protest, he kissed him again. Instead of pushing him away or

moving him, Dave pulled him closer, pressing their chests together. Minutes passed. Starting to lose his

breath, John leaned back. Dave snatched him back down with a small moan, nuzzling John's neck as he

sat there gasping like a fish.

"- D-Dave, give me - a minute to - catch my breath!"

Dave was nearly as breathless as he answered.

"God - fucking dammit, no. - I need this. I need - you."

"D-Daaaaaaaaave! - I can't - do anything if- I can't breathe!"

Dave groaned, pulling his arms back and letting John go. John rolled onto his side, still panting but not

nearly as much as before.

"Jegus fuck, I think - that lasted at least five minutes, Dave... I don't think I can go that long next time."

Dave didn't bother answering, instead concentrating on slowing his own breath. He closed his eyes,

replaying the last fifteen plus minutes in his head. Meeting up with John, doing that rap, being

accepted... The hard stuff... Absorbed in his thoughts, he missed the right now where John climbed

back on top of him. Startled, he jerked a little, causing John to almost fall. He yelped, steadying himself.

Now his hands were planted on Dave's chest, legs wrapped around him. With minimal hesitation, Dave

grabbed John's shirt collar, pulling him into another kiss. Despite his protestation, John was just as

eager, pressing himself against Dave in every way he could. It was getting intense now; Dave's hands up

the back of John's shirt, John making little noises and running his fingers through his blond hair. When

John pulled back momentarily, glasses crooked, Dave tugged the shirt over his head. This knocked them

clean off his face and next to Dave's hand. Instead of retrieving the glasses, Dave took this moment

to remove his own shirt, tossing it over with John's. Before John could attempt to move to find them,

Dave took his hand, guiding it to his glasses. The movement caused John to squeak, blushing hard and

replacing the glasses. When he sat back up, Dave gasped, stiffening a little. He abruptly yanked John

down, kissing him with almost aggressive fervor. His hands rubbed up and down John's back, pulling

him closer with every breath. John, meanwhile, knew exactly what had happened, and it was starting to

affect him as Dave shifted around beneath him. He moaned, high in pitch, and attempted to stop Dave's

triggering movements.

"Dave -oh god- stop moving around so muc-haaah...!"

When Dave had moved John up to do... whatever he was going to do, John couldn't finish his thought.

Even through his jeans, Dave had rubbed his bulge just right and his mind went blank. He moaned again,

panting heavily, hearing Dave snicker in front of him.

"You liked that, did you? Plenty more where that came from."

John shuddered once, tipping his head up to look at Dave. He was grinning, but he had hunger written

all over his face. He couldn't wait any longer, grabbing John by his arms and carefully pulling him up into

a sitting position. He tried to undo John's jeans, but his hand slipped and John gave another squeaky

moan, lurching forward to kiss Dave and forcing him to end up with his hand wrist-deep in John's pants.

John didn't even make it to Dave's face. He collapsed on Dave's chest, shivering and moaning. Dave

removed his hand from John's pants, wiping it on his own, warm and sticky. John's eyes had rolled up

into his head, breathing slowly but heavily. He was still shivering, so Dave wrapped his arms around him,

waiting for him to recover. He flipped John over, tucking his head under his chin and holding him by the

spot just under his ribs. Time passed, and Dave started to fall asleep. But before he closed his eyes, John

stirred, obviously confused.

"Wha... D-Dave...?"

"Mmm, I'm here."

"Uh. Did that j-just happen?"

"Something like ten minutes ago."

John paused for a moment.

"Sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well, I... I don't know, I thought maybe you wanted something different from me..."

"This is perfectly fine. John, I just want you to be happy with me."

"I don't have any way to show you how much I love you, though!"

John turned himself over, straddling Dave again. He wound his arms around Dave's neck, smiling with

his warm blue eyes.

"Guess this'll have to do."

John kissed Dave swiftly, getting him to pause for a moment. Pulling back, he covered Dave's mouth

with one hand and took his hand with the other. It took Dave a moment to realize what was happening.

His eyes bugged out, and started making muffled noises. John lifted Dave's hand to his mouth, grazing it

with his buckteeth. Dave shuddered and went still, watching intently. John slowly and deliberately slid

his teeth down each finger, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Dave's breathing was labored, eyes

closed, making little moaning noises muffled by John's hand. John was trying to hold him down now,

which was hard because he had started bucking. John didn't know really what to, just sort of clinging

to Dave and trying to weigh him down with ninety pounds' worth of scrawniness. Dave let out an

animalistic cry, pulling John's lips to his. Barely two seconds had passed when Dave went limp beneath

John. After a few minutes, John began to worry.

"D-Dave?!"

Dave moaned, slowly returning to consciousness.

"Uhhhhh... John..."

John sighed and attempted to crawl off Dave's chest, but half-awake arms kept him there. One hand

tipped his chin up. Dave's eyes were beyond fury.

"Never. Ever. Do that. Again."

Before John even had time to be confused, Dave kissed him again. John could feel him smiling, holding

him against his chest, but not with that burning passion from earlier.

"I am absolutely serious here. One of us could have gotten hurt. Probably me, because I'd never hurt

you, but still."

"Okay, Dave."

Dave went silent for a moment, and then sighed in mock disgust.

"Ugh. I'm so going to need new pants after this."

John laughed out loud, causing Dave to grin.

"God, I love it when you laugh."

"I know, I know."

John kissed Dave again, not giving him the chance to respond.

"Hey, John, I- OH WHAT THE FUCK."

Karkat was standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, looking extremely confused and

traumatized. Both Dave and John turned to stare.

"Karkat, that door was locked for a reason."

"Uh... fuck."

Karkat just silently backed up, clicking the lock back in place. Looking back at each other's hard blushing

faces, they both cracked up laughing. Dave's laugh petered out as he stared into John's eyes. John's

laugh stopped equally as quickly, and a silent moment passed before John leaned down to kiss Dave

again. Dave moaned, pulling away.

"I don't think I can handle any more after that..."

"Aw, come on. If I can, you can too."

"You didn't - nahhhh..."

John had his hand in his mouth again, and Dave was attempting to glare, but the message wasn't really

getting across.

"D-don't do this to me, man. I can't t-take it..."

"Just try. I can hold you down."

"N-no, you can't. I weigh t-twice as much as y-you do."

"It's fine, Dave. Just don't talk. I'm right here."

Dave didn't bother protesting as John used both hands to move Dave's hand across his teeth. Dave

shuddered, attempting to both pull John closer and push him away at the same time. His wilder side

won over, wrapping John in his other arm and making a low moaning noise. John continued nibbling on

Dave's fingers, keeping his straddling position on top of Dave's lap. Dave was lost in the sensation, head

thrown back, eyes closed, every panting breath a moan.

"J-John... John, s-stop..."

John paused with his teeth halfway down Dave's index finger, looking up. Dave's eyes were wild, he

looked almost scared.

"Oh god, John... you gotta stop n-now..."

John slowly removed Dave's hand from his mouth.

"I c-can't take it anymore."

John made to get up, but Dave pulled him back.

"D-don't go..."

John leaned forward to Dave again, and Dave gripped his shoulders tightly, kissing back with fervor.

With a low moan, Dave broke off.

"John - I can't do this - I need to -"

John silenced him with a hand, bringing Dave's hand to his mouth again.

"Shhh... it's all right."

Dave's vocabulary seized up, leaving him with incomprehensible moans as John finished the job, running

his teeth around Dave's wrist. Dave was already tired and didn't buck as much this time, so it was a little

easier for John to hold him down. With another inhuman roar, Dave pressed John to his chest and then

went still. Exhausted as well, John curled up and fell asleep on Dave's chest. Dave returned to life as we

know it about two hours later, using John as a blanket. John was still dead to the world, so Dave reached

for his shades. The movement caused John to wake with a start.

"Nhh... Dave? Uh...What time is it...?"

"I have no idea, why ask me?"

"I don't know... Why exactly am I sleeping on top of you?"

"I don't know! Moirails with benefits?!"

John laughed hard, almost falling off of Dave. Dave caught him by the waist, pulling him into his spot as

he stood up. Dave grabbed both of their shirts, tossing John's to him and pulling his own over his head.

It took him a minute to roll the sleeves up, but when he looked up he froze.

"John."

"Mmm, yeah, Dave?"

"We're fucked."

John followed his gaze to a wireless camera taped to the wall.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy who the fuck would do this?"

"Probably more than one of them."

"Why even bother? I mean, we're like matesprites, what do they care?"

"No, Karkat's my matesprite. That's why it shocked him so much."

Dave paused.

"You mean I'm not..."

"Well, no, technically you're not my matesprite. But I still love you..."

Dave was glad he was already wearing his shades as he tried desperately to fight the tears threatening

to overwhelm him. He could feel himself shaking as he sat down next to John.

"Why do trollian love quadrants bother you, anyways? We're totally moirails!"

"But you bothered to go through the whole matesprite affair with Karkat... And isn't your moirail just

like your best friend? I don't care about the benefits, or the quadrants, I just want you to love me like a

normal fucking human."

Dave's voice was shaking now, too.

"But I do, Dave! I do love you! I just don't want to hurt Karkat..."

"I'm Karkat's kismesis. You're his matesprite. We're moirails. I don't see why we can't just have a normal

fucking human relationship aside from all that shit."

"You're his kismesis? I thought that was either Terezi or Sollux..."

"He hates me with a burning passion. But that's not the point!"

"I know. The point is that you want me to break up with Karkat. But I can't do that."

Dave turned to face John, whipping off his shades and letting the tears go.

"And why the fuck can't you do that?! You're a human; he's a troll, as far as I know you're not even

compatible!"

"Why can't we just be moirails? What is up with you and matesprites?"

"Because I'm flushed for you! I always have been! And I can't bring myself to hate you at all, let alone

enough for kismesis! I love you, John! How are you not fucking picking up on this?! I love you, I need

you, and I can't let you go!"

John looked down and was silent.

"I might wear these shades and act indifferent all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings!"

Dave stood up.

"I knew I felt this way the moment I started talking to you, John. I don't know how you missed this until

today."

Dave looked back at John, and instantly regretted his whole spiel. Seeing John's adorable face in tears

broke Dave, and he fell to his knees in front of him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just frustrated, -shit what do I do- John I'm sorry."

Dave put his hands on John's shoulders.

"J-John...?"

"This is my fault..."

"What? No, no it's my fault. I'm the one who freaked out over you already having a matesprite."

"I'm the one who didn't understand how you felt about me."

"This is not your fault!"

"I'm the one who chose karkat as a matesprite."

Dave was shaking John, trying to get him to stop, tears running freely.

"No, no, no! This is not your fault! Listen to me! This is my fault! John, listen to me!"

John's eyes went blank.

"I'm so sorry, Dave."

Dave threw his arms around John, shoulders shaking as he cried.

"Stop! Just stop it! I don't even care anymore..."

John was unresponsive, and Dave slowly stopped crying.

"J-John, I need you right now. Even just as a moirail. You've got to understand that. I can't lose you..."

Dave let his arms drop, giving up. Hanging his head, he started to stand, but John's hand grabbed his

sleeve, pulling him down next to him. John's eyes were closed, tears dripping slowly, but he did not

seem to care.

"I can't lose you either. I know you need me, but not as a moirail. I know you need me as a matesprite,

or whatever you want to call it. Just... give me some time to sort this out. I need to think some things

out, okay? Just don't give up yet."

Dave nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact by replacing his shades.

"Dave, even if you hate me, I just want you to know I still love you. No matesprite, kismesis, moirail, just

normal human love, all right? I just need to figure out what to do with karkat, because I care about him,

too."

"I told you there's no possible way I could ever hate you, John."

"What if I chose karkat over you?"

"I'd act all mad, say I'll never talk to you again, and then feel like a total jackass every time I looked at

you - which would be a lot, considering I'd still have fallen hard for you."

"If I didn't love you, had rejected you from the start?"

Dave went quiet for a moment, deliberating.

"I'd just pretend that it was all a joke and that we were just best friends. I'd still love you, but you'd

never know."

"What if I stopped talking to you altogether, or said I hated you?"

"Can we stop with the theoretical questions? The point is that I love you, and no matter what happens I

can't stop loving you. Can you just accept that?"

"I'm freaking you out again, I'm sorry."

"Oh for fuck's sake, don't start that again."

John was silent for a moment.

"Dave, what if I told you I didn't want you to love me?"

Dave had to think about that one for a long time, sitting motionless next to John.

"That's hard. I'd do anything you wanted because I love you. It's like a paradox or something. I don't

think you'd get your way."

"So there's not much we can do about this, just a few options."

"John, do whatever makes you happy. I don't care anymore. Go be matesprites with Karkat. I'll be fine."

Dave continued staring at the far wall.

"No, you won't. I don't want you to be hurt..."

"Do whatever you have to do to enjoy your life, okay? That's all I want. Just go."

John paused for a minute before standing up slowly. Dave made no movement, just stayed stone-still.

"I'll be here."

John hesitated, but after a minute he left. Dave's resolve broke the moment he was out the door, letting

his head fall into his arms with a muffled curse. After a while he sat up slowly, replacing his shades and

staring at the floor.

In Sollux's Hive -

"I hurt him so much..."

"Wa2 thi2 really nece22ary...?"

"I need to talk to Karkat."

John turned to go find his current matesprite, but Sollux caught his arm.

"...I2 that a normal reaction?"

"What d-..."

John's jaw dropped when he saw what was going on through the camera. Dave had started the 'anger'

stage, throwing things across the room and flipping things over.

"Jegus, I didn't know he was that strong... or that angry."

"The fuck is that human doing?"

"Karkat! I really need to talk to you! Dave is freaking out because -"

"I know - that's why I'm here. Look, John, this human obviously needs you..."

"Karkat..."

"That's why I'm dropping you as my matesprite. I don't even think we have anything in common. I still

don't know why we were together in the first place."

"...That's it? No freaking out? Jegus..."

"I'll miss you, of course, but we were never really anything more than moirails. And I already have

Gamzee for that."

John was confused but gave one last look at the screen. Dave was curled up in the corner, arms wrapped

around his legs. He threw his glasses across the room in one desperate movement, and then he just sat

still, staring at the wall. John ran the whole way to Dave, not knowing what would happen but needing

to see if he was okay. He burst through the door, spinning to face where Dave was.

"Dave!"

"Don't ask what happened. I don't know what got into me. I was just suddenly furious about all of this

shit happening and then..."

"Dave, are you all right?"

John knelt next to Dave, a hand on his shoulder, looking worried.

"I'm fine, okay? Just... leave me alone."

"I don't know if I can do that, I mean, look what happened last time I left you by yourself."

John chuckled a bit, hoping to make Dave smile. He just looked up, expression blank.

"Dave, I don't want to go through this again. Besides, Karkat..."

John sighed.

"Karkat dropped me. He said we were never really anything more than moirails, and that he already has

Gamzee."

"This can't be that easy. It just can't."

"Dave, don't think like that - it's not good for you."

"I obviously don't care what's good for me, considering I'd let you have your way if you wanted anything

at all; considering I'd put your needs ahead of my own life."

"Dave, you're starting to scare me. You sound like- like I shouldn't leave you by yourself, like you m-  
>might..."<p>

John cut off, stuttering. Dave just stared, giving a faint mirthless smile.

"Y-you wouldn't... You c-can't... I'd b-be alone h-here..."

"It's fine, John. I wouldn't leave you, not like that."

"I had them shut off the camera... they didn't end up putting it there until we were asleep anyways, so

we're fine."

Dave gave him a strange look.

"Did you get why they put it there in the first place?"

"Evidently Sollux wanted to learn more about humans in a 'natural environment'."

"Is gay even considered natural?"

John paused.

"I never really thought about it... huh."

"Finally figured out your obsession with Cage?"

"I guess so. Never really realized until now..."

"John, people on the street know you're a homo. It's written all over you in, like, bright red permanent

marker."

"Shut up, you are too."

"Ahh, come here."

Dave pulled john down to sit next to him, putting an arm over his shoulders.

"I wasn't paying attention - so Karkat broke up with you?"

"Dropped me as his matesprite. Different culture."

"Same thing."

John nodded.

"So does that mean-"

"Yes, Dave. We are now matesprites. Was that not clear?"

"Jeez, when did you get so snarky?"

"I guess the moment you got so ignorant."

Dave grinned and pulled John closer. John squirmed, putting a leg over Dave's, almost sitting in his lap.

Dave snickered, pulling him up.

"There we go."

John tucked his head under Dave's jaw, and Dave wrapped his arms around John.

"I still want to know why you like me."

"I just do. I love the way you look, the way you talk, the way you laugh..."

John sighed.

"Hey, John?"

John looked up, and Dave was grinning.

"You're sitting in my lap."

"Oh...Do you want me to move?"

"No, it's just... a little ironic. Now that I have you, I'm a little nervous..."

John laughed out loud, causing Dave to jump a little. They had been talking quietly. John squeaked,

clinging on to him. But then Dave was laughing, too.

"Sorry. You startled me. Guess I startled you too, huh?"

"Jegus! Not a good thing!"

"Oh, no! You might have fallen... six inches."

John started laughing again, and Dave went quiet, holding him against his chest. John noticed this after a

minute, and he went silent as well. Dave abruptly snapped out of it.

"...Sorry. Just enjoying your adorableness."

John reached for Dave's hand, and he snatched it away.

"No way."

"I just wanted to hold hands..."

Dave took John's hand in his, threading their fingers together. John sighed, leaning back into Dave,

closing his eyes. Resting his chin on John's head, Dave closed his eyes as well. It wasn't long before they

both fell asleep against the wall. John awoke first with a terrified scream, jolting Dave awake as well.

"J-John? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

John whipped around, burying his face in Dave's shirt and crying. Dave hugged him close, feeling very

confused but wanting to comfort him. John was shaking terribly, clutching at Dave and muttering his

name in between hiccups.

"John, you're scaring me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"You - you can't - don't die - I need -"

"Shoosh, I won't die. I'm here. We're all right."

John took a few minutes to calm down, and tried to explain.

"I - nightmare... Crystal c-clear, you w-were laying d-d-dead right in f-front of me..."

"I'm not going anywhere, John. It's all right."

Dave held John close as he settled down, murmuring little reassurances until he stopped crying. They sat

there for a moment, until John broke the silence.

"...Sorry."

"You just had a nightmare. It's not your fault. Are you okay now?"

"I just can't get it out of my head - you, lying on the ground, sword snapped like a twig. Blood staining

your clothes and pooling on the -"

Dave held a finger to John's mouth.

"Shhh... don't think about it."

To tell the truth, the thought frightened Dave. John was still shaking; he remembered it in such detail...

"It scares me Dave; don't try to tell me it doesn't scare you, too."

Dave sighed. Despite his own advice, it was the only thing he could think about. His lip quivered. Sword

snapped like a twig... blood staining my clothes... John would be the last thing I ever saw...

"...It's terrifying..." Dave whispered, voice shaking.

He tried to imagine what seeing John dead at his feet would feel like - and immediately wished he

hadn't. He tensed, confusing John, but as the vision came to him his protective feelings for John took

over and he growled at whatever would hurt John. John had no idea what was going on, confused and a

little scared.

"Dave...?"

Dave's attention snapped back to the boy in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to a smile, his

expression was more of a mix of fear and anger, and this made John more concerned.

"Dave, s-snap out of it..."

He shook his head, shoving the thought away. John was alive with him right here, right now. But he

couldn't banish the thought; it spread a shadow over his mind, hovering in the thick of his thoughts.

Dave was trembling with animalistic fury for the unseen. Evidently John could sense what he was

feeling, because he wound his arms around him, resting his face on Dave's chest. Dave held him, anger

giving way to a fear that chilled him to the bone. He buried his face in John's hair, biting back the tears

with sheer willpower. They might freak John out. But John could already feel him shaking.

"John..."

"Let it out. It's not good to keep it in like that."

Dave crumbled, howling with fear, anguish, and rage all at once. John wished there was something he

could do, but sometimes you just have to let it go. Dave wasn't overreacting; this was an accumulation

starting years back. John sighed, hugging and shooshpapping him. When Dave had exhausted himself,

John finally got up the courage to ask what could hurt him so much.

"The... The thought..." Dave sighed. "If you ever died... I don't know what I'd do."

John went silent.

"Just the thought of it tore down a few walls in my mind..."

"It's all right. I've got a protector, remember?"

John smiled, but Dave didn't.

"But what if I'm not there, John? What if there's nothing I can do?"

"Stop worrying! I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"But-"

John kissed Dave, cutting him off. It was exactly what Dave needed to calm down. After a moment he

pulled away with a sigh, holding John in his arms, his expression constantly shifting between emotions.

He leaned back into the wall, John curling up and tucking his face into Dave's neck. He fell asleep soon

after that, Dave lying awake beneath him. Despite his efforts, he did end up napping a bit. His terrors

proved wrong, he slept soundly with no nightmares. John woke first to find Dave's arms were limp at his

sides. He got up carefully, as Dave looked like he needed sleep. Something shiny caught his eye, across

the room - Dave's shades. He knelt next to them, sighing. They were broken from hitting the wall, frame

split in a few places. They seemed to be easily fixable with some black masking tape, he must have some

somewhere. With a glance at Dave to make sure he was still sleeping, he picked up the pieces and left,

closing the door quietly. He headed back down to Sollux's hive; any good tech had some on hand to

keep wires in place. He knocked four times on the door, chuckling to himself as he did so.

"Hey, Sollux? You have a minute?"

Dave's Studio -

Dave woke to an odd sensation; odd in the fact that it was different than when he fell asleep. Dazedly,

he hauled himself into reality with a groan. John. Where was John? He blinked open his eyes, searching

the room. Not only was there no John, he also could not find his shades. That was weird. He stood there

for a moment, not knowing what to do. He decided to find John, and opened the door. John, meanwhile,

had just returned and put his hand on the doorknob. The door pulled him into the room, clear on top

of Dave, knocking him down with a yelp. John was now lying on top of Dave's chest, one leg spread on

either side of him. He started to get up, squirming a little.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" he giggled, clutching the glasses in one hand.

Dave was thoroughly surprised, lying on his back and staring at John. A dozen questions ran through his

head, but he just sat there silently. John stood up, closing the door and looking back at Dave, who still

had not moved.

"...Dave?"

Dave grunted and sat up.

"What just happened...?"

"Oh, I fixed your shades. And then I sort of fell on top of you."

Dave held out his hand, and John gave him the glasses. He held them up in examination, noting where

the tape was wrapped around. Two on one brace, one right in the middle, and one on the hinge of the

other brace. He put them on, testing. They fit just as snugly as they always had, and now they had a bit

of John about them. John grinned.

"Are they fixed right?"

Dave took them off again, setting them on the table.

"They fit great, thanks."

He turned around, and John was right next to him. Dave grinned, swooping down and picking him up

sideways. John yelped, clutching at Dave's shirt. He instinctively put his arms around his neck, staring at

the ground.

"Ah! You're so tall! Don't drop me!"

"Please. You weigh like five pounds."

"All the same..."

Dave went quiet, enjoying holding John to his chest. Slightly tired, John rested his head against his

shoulder, eyes half-closed. Dave slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down and holding John. He

took out his iPhone, thumb flicking across and over the screen. He googled a few things, and John wasn't

exactly asleep yet. He watched in a slight stupor as Dave inquired on what exactly he could do to calm

his nerves. John was in almost a stupor; he couldn't really move or say anything. Eventually he actually

fell asleep, with Dave holding him and watching. He vaguely wondered if John was having another

nightmare as he twitched in his sleep.


End file.
